dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Laughter in Waikiki
Detalles *'Título:' 으라차차 와이키키 / Eulachacha Waikiki *'Título en inglés:' Laughter in Waikiki *'También conocido como:' Welcome to Waikiki; Eulachacha Waikiki; Go Go Waikiki *'Género:' Comedia, Drama, Amistad, Romance *'Cadena:' jTBC Temporada 1 thumb|250px|Laughter in Waikiki *'Episodios:' 20 + 2 especiales *'Periodo de emisión:' 05-Febrero-2018 al 17-Abril-2018 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes, 23:00 *'Banda Sonora:' Laughter in Waikiki OST Sinopsis Kang Dong Goo (Kim Jung Hyun) sueña con convertirse en director de cine, pero es cínico debido a la mala suerte. Lee Joon Ki (Lee Yi Kyung) quería seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en actor, pero ahora solo es un actor secundario. Bong Doo Sik (Son Seung Won) vino a Seúl para convertirse en un escritor de escenarios, pero las cosas no han sido fáciles para él. Estos 3 hombres dirigen la casa de huéspedes Waikiki en Itaewon, Corea del Sur. Su casa de huéspedes se enfrenta a la bancarrota y luego aparecen en la casa huespédes de Waikikiun un misterioso bebé y una madre soltera. Reparto * Kim Jung Hyun como Kang Dong Goo * Lee Yi Kyung como Lee Joon Ki * Son Seung Won como Bong Doo Sik * Jung In Sun como Yoon Ah * Go Won Hee como Kang Seo Jin * Lee Joo Woo como Min Soo Ah * Han Yeo Reum como Sol Apariciones especiales * Park Sung Woong como él mismo (Ep. 1) * Ri Min como Director de películas (Ep. 1) * Jung Soo Young como vendedora en la tienda de bebés (Ep. 1) * Sul Jung Hwan como Han Seung Tae (Ep. 1, 2) * Go Min Si como Lee Min Ah (Ep. 2) * Han Ji Sang como Tae Hyun (Ep. 2, 3) * Ok Joo Ri como Vendedora de la tienda de almejas (Ep. 3) * Seo Eun Woo como Ji Soo (Ep. 3) * Choi Ri como Ji Min (Ep. 3) * Lee Ji Ha como Madre de Ji Soo (Ep. 3) * Lee Duk Hwa como Lee Duk Hwa (Ep. 4) * Kim Suh Hyung como Kim Hee Ja (Ep. 4) * Lee Doo Suk como Kim Joon Sung (Ep. 4) * Lee Jang Hoon como Director de películas (Ep. 4) * Kim Young Ok como Abuela (Ep. 4) * Seo Dong Won como director de dramas (Ep. 5) * Jin Ye Sol como Kwon Hye Jin (Ep. 5) * Jo Woo Ri como Kim Sun Woo (Ep. 5) * Shin Dam Soo como Tak Myung Hwan (Ep. 5) * Wheesung como él mismo (Ep. 6) * Kim Ho Chang como Lee Sang Hyun (Ep. 6) * Jun Soo Kyung como Dueña de Waikiki (Ep. 6) * Lee Jung Hyuk como Kim Woo Sung (Ep. 6) * Han Bo Bae como Mal Eum (Ep. 7-8) * Park Min Ha como Yerim (Ep. 8) * Kang Kyung Joon como Song Hyun Joo (Ep. 8-16) * Kang Kyun Sung como él mismo (Ep. 10) * Shin Seung Hwan como Min Soo Bong (Ep. 11) * Tae In Ho como Kim Jae Woo (Ep. 11-12) * Kim Byung Se como Park Chang Hoon (Ep. 12) * Yoon Se Ah como superior de Kang Dong Goo (Ep. 12) * Kang Hong Suk como Hong Suk (Ep. 13) * Kim Ki Hyun como Min Ki Young (Ep. 13) * Seo Yoo Ri como Seo Yoo Ri (Ep. 13) * Song Jae Hee como Kim Jae Hyun (Ep. 14) * Shin Hyun Soo como Philip (Ep. 16) * Lee Ha Yool como Seo Jin Woo (Ep. 16) * Kim Kang Hyun como padre de Hee Dong (Ep.17) * Son Hwa Ryung como madre de Hee Dong (Ep. 17) * Kim Ji Sung como Ah Young (Ep. 18) * Ryu Hye Rin como Jin Joo (Ep. 18) * Kwon Soo Hyun como sunbae de Joon Ki que pertenece a YS (Ep. 18) * Jung Kyu Soo como Choi Yong Soo (Ep. 19-20) * Yoon Jin Sol como Cindy (Ep. 19) * Kim Ki Ri como MC Dot Copy (Ep. 19) * Kim Jin Woo como padre de Sol (Ep. 20) * Sung Chang Hoon * Seo Eun Yool como Joon Yi * Kim Yoon Joo Producción *'Director:' Lee Chang Min *'Guionistas:' Kim Ki Ho, Song Ji Eun, Song Mi So Audiencia Fuente: '''TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea '''Curiosidades * Se le ofreció el papel principal femenino a Ryu Hwa Young, pero lo rechazó. * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 18 de Diciembre de 2017. * Eulachacha (으라차차), es una exclamación coreana que significa dar emoción o aliento. * En el episodio 1, se escucha de fondo DNA de BTS cuando Kang Dong Goo se encuentra con Min Soo Ah. * En el episodio 2, Lee Jun Ki (Lee Yi Kyung) hace una parodia del actor Won Bin en la película de The Man From Nowhere. * En el capitulo 7, se escucha de fondo primero LOVE SCENARIO de iKON, luego Spring Day de BTS, durante la cena de Bong Doo Sik y Mal Eum. * En el episodio 8, Lee Joon Ki y Bong Doo Sik hacen una imitacion del drama Goblin . * En el episodio 16, se escucha Roller Coaster de Chung Ha y My destiny del drama My Love From the Star. * En el episodio 19 se escucha DNA de BTS Mientras Soo Ah le hace publicidad a su nueva creación de ropa. * Inicialmente el drama estaba planeado para 16 episodios, pero debido a la buena respuesta del público fue extendido a 20 episodios más dos especiales de entrevistas. * Los dos episodios especiales incluyen comentarios de los actores sobre sus escenas más graciosas y un detrás de cameras. Temporada 2 thumb|250px|Laughter in Waikiki 2 *'Título:' 으라차차 와이키키 2 / Eulachacha Waikiki 2 *'Título en inglés:' Laughter in Waikiki 2 *'También conocido como:' Welcome to Waikiki 2; Eulachacha Waikiki 2; Go Go Waikiki 2 *'Episodios:' 16 *'Periodo de emisión:' 25-Marzo-2019 al 14-Mayo-2019 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 21:30 *'Banda Sonora:' Laughter in Waikiki 2 OST Sinopsis Regresa la casa "Waikiki" para contar la historia de amistad, amor y sueños. Junto con algunos amigos de la escuela secundaria de Lee Joon Ki (Lee Yi Kyung). Cha Woo Shik (Kim Sun Ho) es el primero en caer en los planes de Lee Joon Ki. Cha Woo Shik es un antiguo ídol no famoso y ahora aspirante a cantante que generalmente tiene mal humor. Al caer en los planes de Joon Ki, invierte todo lo que tiene y se muda a "Waikiki". El segundo en ser presa de Joon Ki es Guk Ki Bong (Shin Hyun Soo) el solía ser un prometedor jugador de béisbol. Ahora está atrapado en las ligas menores con una inversión en el "Waikiki", Ki Bong toca fondo. Han Soo Yeon (Moon Ga Young) es el primer amor de todos en su escuela secundaria. Después de un desafortunado incidente el día de su boda, ella termina quedándose en "Waikiki". Kim Jung Eun (Ahn So Hee) es la compañera de clases de Joon Ki del departamento de teatro y cine de la escuela. Kim Jung Eun hace cualquier trabajo que pueda conseguir para llegar a fin de mes. Es genuina y extrovertida, Jung Eun es una Girl Crush y tiene una absoluta falta de tolerancia para cualquier cosa desagradable. Cha Yoo Ri (Kim Ye Won) es la hermana mayor de Cha Woo Shik que sueña con ser chef. Ella está en la cima de la cadena alimenticia en Waikiki, utilizando a Joon Ki, Woo Shik y Ki Bong a su antojo. Reparto *Kim Sun Ho como Cha Woo Shik *Lee Yi Kyung como Lee Joon Ki *Shin Hyun Soo como Guk Ki Bong *Moon Ga Young como Han Soo Yeon *Ahn So Hee como Kim Jung Eun *Kim Ye Won como Cha Yoo Ri Otros *Sung Chang Hoon *Song Young Jae como entrenador de Béisbol Apariciones especiales ''' *Jun Soo Kyung como dueña de Waikiki *Lee Joon Hyuk como director de acción (EP. 1) *Jung Eun Woo como prometido de Han Soo Yeon (EP. 1-2) *Jung In Ki como padre de Han Soo Yeon (Ep. 2) *Joo Sang Wook como actor (Ep. 2) *Jung Man Shik como acreedor (Ep. 2) *Oh Na Ra como esposa del acreedor (Ep. 2) *Kim Hyung Bum como director de dramas (Ep. 2) *Moon Hee Kyung como madre del prometido de Han Soo Yeon (Ep. 2) *Lee Shi Un como presentador de programas (Ep. 3) *Lee Jung Eun como dueña de restaurante (Ep. 3) *Im Do Kyu como Yu Min (Ep. 4) *Byun Woo Suk como Yoon Seo Joon (Ep. 4) *Park Ah In como Da Young (Ep. 5) *In Gyo Jin Kwak Ha Ni (Ep. 5) *Kim Yeon Woo como él mismo (Ep. 5) *Shim Hyung Tak como Byung Chul (Ep. 6-7) *Kim Ki Chun como mendigo (Ep. 7) *Oh Hee Joon como pervertido (Ep. 7) *Yoon Ji Won como Huésped (Ep. 7) *Kim Kwang Sik como Kim Yong Pal (Ep. 8) *Lee Hee Jin como Kang Mi Young (Ep. 8) *Heo Tae Hee como Jo Sang Woo (Ep. 8-9) *Kim Joo Ryung como Profesora de pronunciación (Ep. 9) *Kim Jung Pal como Park Cho Rong (Ep. 9) *Yang Zu Ho como Huésped (Ep. 10) *Yum Dong Hun como Jang Joon Hyunk (Ep. 11) *Yoo Je Hyung como Kim Hyun Sung (Ep. 13) *Jang Tae Sung como Seung Hyun (Ep. 14-15) '''Producción *'Director:' Lee Chang Min *'Guionistas:' Kim Ki Ho, Seo Dong Bum, Song Ji Eun, Song Mi So Audiencia Fuente: AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades * Se le ofreció uno de los papeles protagónicos a la actriz Kang Han Na pero lo rechazó. *Shin Hyun Soo y Lee Shi Un, quien hace un pequeño cameo, ya habían trabajado juntos para el drama Stars in the Universe. *En el capítulo 5, Joon Ki hace una parodia de una película de Hong Kong de comedia de acción llamada Kung Fu Sion. *En el capítulo 6, Soo Yeon canta Gashina de Sunmi, Boom Boom de MOMOLAND y Cheer up de TWICE. *En el capítulo 6, cuando Joon Ki escucha a escondidas la conversación de Woo Shik y Yoo Ri se escucha de fondo She is del drama My Name is Kim Sam Soon. *En el capítulo 8, cuando Woo Shik entra al salón de eventos se escucha de fondo la canción Kill This Love de BLACKPINK. Enlaces *Sitio oficial Temporada 1 *HanCinema Temporada 1 *Sitio oficial Temporada 2 *HanCinema Temporada 2 Galería ''' '''Temporada 1 Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-1.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-2.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-9.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-10.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-11.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-12.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-13.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-14.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-15.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-16.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-3.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-4.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-5.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-6.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-7.jpg Eulachacha Waikiki-jTBC2018-8.jpg Temporada 2 Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-1.jpg Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-2.jpg Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-3.jpg Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-4.jpg Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-5.jpg Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-6.jpg Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-7.jpg Laughter in Waikiki 2-JTBC2019-8.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2018 Categoría:KDrama2019 Categoría:JTBC Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Drama Categoría:Amistad Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios